inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanikamiya Rese
Background Rese was just a normal girl, living in a quiet town with a beach nearby. She loves to play soccer. Soccer was introduced to her by her older brother. She doesn't know anyone else in town except for her brother. She spends most of her time playing soccer in the beach, or help her brother with chores. Personality Rese is a very shy girl; she sometimes stutters or blushes when she talks. But Rese is passionate when it comes to soccer and defending her close friends. She isn't shy towards her brother, as she sometimes jokes around him or teasing him. She is clumsy and silly but smart as well. Overall, she is a kindhearted person, she won't try to hurt others, instead she is gentle, outgoing and kind. She gets angry when others hurt her close friends or her brother. Growing up, Rese became more confident, able to stand up for herself, but still retains her kindness. She can sometimes be seen to be a "soccer freak" like Endou. Appearance She is a tall girl, quite slender and a gentle aura. She has orange hair and green eyes. She wears the Raimon soccer uniform when playing for the Raimon Junior High soccer team, but wears the Chaos uniform when playing for Aliea Gakuen. Her casual clothes consist of a pink sweater with a yellow lightning bolt sewed to it, a yellow skirt and red sneakers. Plot She is the main character in the fanfic, "Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! " First, she met Nagumo and Suzuno, after a while, they became close friends until Rese moved. For 10 years, she never saw her brother again, due to the accident. She, however, became close friends with Endou Mamoru, as they are shown to have a "brother-sister" relationship even though they aren't related. Relationships SPOILERS! ___________________________________________________________________ She has an older brother named Hanikamiya Tasuku. She thinks of Nagumo Haruya (Burn) and Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel) as her closest friends. When her brother was involved in an accident, she lived alone for 10 years, while walking to Raimon Junior High, she met with Endou, they now stay as very close pals with a "brother-sister" relationship. But she's also friends with Zaizen Touko and Urabe Rika, as they are the only female team players of the Raimon Team. Though Touko and Rika tease her a lot, she still considers them "best friends a girl like me could ever have". She sometimes gets angry with Kogure with his "prankster" personality. But she still thinks of everyone as her friends. Hissatsu Techniques *[[ Fire Strike|SH Fire Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Wind Strike|SH Wind Strike]] (fanmade) *[[ Direct Wind|DF Direct Wind]] (fanmade) *[[ Flame Slide|DF Flame Slide]] (fanmade) Trivia *Though her name is written as Rese Hanikamiya, '''Rese '''is her first name. *She has two elements; Wind and Fire. *She was 4 years old when she met Nagumo and Suzuno, 14 (current) years old when she went to Raimon Junior High, and 24 years old in GO. *She plays in 3 positions, Defender, Midfielder, and Forward. *Since she has 2 elements; Wind and Fire; she also has 2 Keshin. *Here name "Hanikamiya" means shy, and "Rese" means calm. *Her appearance, "orange hair" came from her father, but the "green colored eyes" were inherited from her mother. The opposite goes to her brother. Pictures rese.PNG|Rese in the Raimon soccer club uniform. Qwertyui.PNG|Rese in her casual outfit. IMG_6727.JPG|Rese in Chaos Casualoutfitfull1.PNG|Rese in her casual outfit (full body) schooluniform1.PNG|Rese in her school uniform (Raimon) childhoodcasualoutfit1.PNG|Rese in her childhood casual outfit IMG 6724.JPG|Rese with Suzuno in their casual outfit iaza14719584805100.gif Category:Fanmade Character